Voldemort's Rage
by hpfan1012
Summary: Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. Voldemort has set up concentration camps all over Europe that imprison Muggle borns, Muggles, and half-bloods. Can one pureblooded student stop all this madness before the Wizarding World has come to an end?


Another Muggle-Born was taken from their bed last night. His name was Thomas Baggle, a fourth year in Ravenclaw. Everything was left behind: his pajamas, his spell books, and worse, his wand. The only evidence of him being taken out of his bed was the ripped sheets caused by his fingernails as he was being dragged to his fate.

Hogwarts wasn't as safe as before. The Ministry had fallen, Voldemort was the new Minister of Magic, and Death Eaters were running the school now. Only a few teachers remained, such as Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn, and Professor Sprout, for they were the heads of the four houses. They all were the creators of 'The Resistance,' a secret underground group that planned to revolt against the Death Eaters and to wash out every inch of Dark Magic in the school.

Harry Potter was dead…according to the rumours. He and his friends allegedly battled Voldemort in Romania in one of the concentration camps and perished in a deadly explosion. Dumbledore was believed to be hiding in America and was rounding up followers to revolt against Voldemort. The students had now lost hope. Only the true-blooded wizards and witches were safe at Hogwarts. The half-bloods were under constant interrogation, and many were sent to the concentration camps if they did not tell the Death Eaters where their Muggle-born parent was hiding. The Muggle-borns were the ones who were automatically sent to the camps, unless they worked in the kitchens or did anything for the school in terms of hard labour—either way, they were still treated like vermin.

Muggle-borns who entered Hogwarts were completely stripped from their possessions. Money was taken from them, valuable family heirlooms were given to the Death Eaters, and, if the Death Eaters could find their wands, they would snap them in half. They were then sent through a series of obstacles; there were the 'two weeks of Hell,' which included constant bullying from Death Eaters and Slytherins, their meals now consisted of a half-a-bowl of cold tomato soup and a slice of white bread, and they usually spent the days locked up in the old Muggle Studies classroom where they were brainwashed into thinking they were vermin who didn't belong to walk the Earth.

Anyone who was caught giving Muggle-borns extra rations or healing them with spells would face a penalty of brutal beatings, or even death. One example was Hannah Abbott, who had given her friend, Collin Creevey, an extra slice of bread during lunch. A nearby Slytherin had seen what had happened and reported them to the Death Eaters. That night, as Hannah and Collin were leaving the Great Hall after dinner, two Death Eaters kidnapped them and threw them down into the dungeons.

"Please, _please," _Hannah pleaded. "Kill me, not him! I am the one who deserves to die!"

Hannah was murdered and sent to the crematorium, which was once known as the Owlery, while Collin was put on the train to one of the extermination camps, where he was later gassed that weekend. This was one of the most brutal examples of how strict the Death Eaters were when it came to helping Muggle-borns.

After the 'two weeks of Hell,' the Muggle-borns were usually shipped off to labour camps. Only the lucky ones were kept at Hogwarts to do hard labour in the dungeons. The hard labour mainly consisted of cleaning every square inch of the school, repairing roof shingles without magic (where over half of the students fell to their deaths to end their lives), and some even had to hunt down the Muggle-borns who hid in the crawl spaces beneath the castle, where they would have to carry their own classmen to the crematoriums to burn them alive.

There was no escaping Hogwarts alive. The Forbidden Forrest was full of flesh eating giants, banshees, and dementors. The dementors would return the students, and whether they were pure blood, half-blooded, or Muggle-born, they were murdered on the spot. The lake was full of new and poisonous chemicals and creatures. Merpeople were trained to kill. Grindlylows had evolved to grow poisonous tentacles that would kill a person in seconds with the lightest touch.

In 2000, there was a battle between the students and Death Eaters at Hogsmeade. Several buildings had been blown to pieces. Blood was sprayed against the shop walls and windows. In the end, two hundred lives had been taken, and the Death Eaters had won. The shop owners were evicted and sent to concentration camps where they were forced into jobs such as barbers, crematorium workers, and removing bodies from gas chambers. Surviving students who were pure blooded were forced in the 'two weeks of Hell.' Half-bloods were shipped to concentration camps. Muggle-borns were burned alive in the crematoriums.

Every month, Voldemort would come for a visit. All Muggle-borns were told to stay in their houses and not to be seen. All half-bloods were to serve the meals and, if they were so-called 'lucky,' they were to be Voldemort's assistant for the day. Pure bloods were free to roam the school and act like normal teenagers without risking death. Sometimes Voldemort would excuse a girl from her studies for the day and he would make love to her in the Slytherin common room. At the end of the day, a Muggle-born would be picked at random to come out of their house and report to the Great Hall. The pure bloods and half bloods would stand one each side of the Great Hall and watch as Voldemort would slaughter the Muggle born before their very eyes. The murder would usually end with blood spraying against the arched stone walls and with their head snapping off their body.

Basically, Hogwarts was a makeshift camp for the Muggle-borns and half-bloods. Without hope, surely everyone would perish.


End file.
